The Night That Calls To Us
by benmoody0220
Summary: The Story ‘Words’ was never real. It was Faith's dream and wish about what happened. Angel went back with Darla and is regretting it. If you haven’t read the other stories I suggest you do. Songfic October by Evanescence
1. Prologue: Returning Home

**The Night That Calls To Us**

**Summary: The Story 'Words' was never real. It was Faiths dream and wish about what happened. Angel went back with Darla and is regretting it. If you haven't read the other stories I suggest you do. Songfic-October by Evanescence**

**A/N: This is my first songfic. Its about the song October by Evanescence. If you've never heard it, email me and I'll send you a link to a site where you can download it.**

**Prologue-Returning Home**

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left._

_Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am.  
_

Angel ran through the streets, the sky darkened, rain poured down. Blood dripped from his face. He fell to the ground, he was exhausted he couldn't run anymore. He was too tired. He felt like he wanted to die. He felt weak. He could hear her footsteps. She was near.

&&&&&&

Faith awoke as the lightening lit up the room. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, more nightmares. She should have tried harder, she could've made him stay. But she let him go. She remembered everything, every word, every action she took…

"Get the hell away from him," the words echoed in her head.

"You've been rooming with the slayer? Should've known! You were always weak."

Faith attacked Darla, but she failed, Darla began to choke the life out of her. Angel shoved Darla off of Faith. He leans his head down to her neck.

"Play dead…I love you," he bit her.

She obeyed, she played dead. Angel left in order to save Faith. He knew she wouldn't be able to beat Darla.

Lightening cackled again, pulling Faith out of her thoughts. There was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door. She didn't expect to see him again. Angel. He was drenched from the rain, he was bleeding, from cuts on his face, blood was pouring out of his mouth.

"Angel?" Faith said weakly. "Get in here," she said pulling him inside.

She looked at him, the sweater he was wearing had a blood stain on it. He had a large cut on is forehead, scratches along his face. Blood continued to drip from his mouth. He remained silent. Faith couldn't think of any words to say. She was shocked and scared and over joyed, and protective all at once.

She could tell he'd been through hell. It was obvious by the way he looked. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. He didn't respond. He was broken, Darla broke him and this time she couldn't fix it.

"Angel, Angel look at me," he avoided eye contact. He couldn't bare it.

Faith dragged him into the kitchen, she took his shirt of, and she saw more cuts and wounds. He was bleeding from a large cut in his stomach. It looked like it was cause by an ice pick. Faith grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off of him. Angel flinched, it stung.

Darla had beat him more than a hundred times trying to break him, trying to make him kill. That cut was caused by a shovel. Thrust into his stomach.

Angel leaned forward and rested his head on Faiths neck. Faith moved her head so their foreheads were touching.

"What the hell happened to you?" she breathed. Unable to think of the right words to express how happy she was to have him back. She looked into Angels' eyes and saw nothing but grief. She looked away, and pulled him back into her embrace. Darla was his past, Faith was his future.

He looked into her eyes. He felt like he was going to break. He already had, he was broken He didn't know why he was back here. He left to protect her, and now he's back for a reason he doesn't know.

He gets up and tries to leave. But he is stopped, she won't let him go. She pulled him back. Back into her embrace. He doesn't respond. He won't respond to anything. Faith looked at him. More blood poured out of Angels' mouth. Faith led him back to the kitchen, Angel spit the blood into the sink as instructed. Faith continued to take care of him.

&&&&&&

Angel lay silent next to Faith. She held him in her arms, stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead every now and then.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgiving

**Chapter 1: Forgiving**

_Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it.  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength.  
_

Storm outside raged on, lightening continued to flash. The rain fell harder, Faith continued to hold Angel. She could hear him whimpering. She watched him her eyes never leaving his sleeping body.

&&&&&&

Angel stirred, he couldn't sleep. He didn't know if Faith was awake or not. He didn't want to wake her. He buried his head into her neck. Tried not to think, not breathe, not to move. Not to do anything. Just be there in her arms. Angel heard a knock at the door.

Faith looked down at Angel and noticed he was awake. She moved him softly off of her. He grabbed her arm quickly and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. She left him sitting on the bed as she walked to the door. Wesley was on the other side, he walked into the apartment.

"What's going on?" Faith asked quickly.

"Demon," Wesley said.

"So everything's normal?" Faith said sarcastically.

"It's coming tomorrow night."

"And you woke me now?"

Angel stepped out of the bedroom. Wesley's eyes focused on him. Shock, Faith could see it in her eyes. Faith turned around to see Angel. He was looking at her, his eyes still held the look, the look that said he was broken. He made his way to the door, but Faith grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She lost him before, it wasn't gonna happen again.

He looked her into eyes, pleading to be let go. She increased her grip, squeezing his arm, he winced, and she let go. She pulled him into her arms and held him there for minutes. Faith wasn't embarrassed by her emotions anymore. Years ago, she would've pushed him away but still managed to keep him here. She couldn't do that now, and embracing what she felt made her stronger, and wiser.

Faith whispered something into Angel's ear, he went back into their bedroom. Wesley looked at Faith. His eyes cold and bleak.

"When did he get back?" Wesley asked his voice hushed.

"Just tonight, he-he was hurt when he got here, badly, and I'm not sending him away," Faith said her voice fell silent.

"How do you think he's gonna react when he finds out about your boyfriend?" Wesley asked.

"I don't want to hurt him," Faith said.

"Well, by the way you were holding him it looks like you picked up exactly were your relationship with him left off" Wesley said, "you're gonna hurt him even more than he has been already, and its gonna kill you, the guilt of hurting him."

"He won't get hurt with me," Faith said.

There was a dead quiet for a few minutes.

"So what kind of demon are we dealing with?" Faith said changing the subject.

&&&&&&

Faith slipped back into bed, she pulled Angel back into her arms.

"So for hurting you earlier," Faith said kissing the top of his head.

Angel rested his head of her heart, he listened to her heart beating. Thump. He took an unneeded breath. Thump. He looked into Faith's eyes. Thump. Her eyes were filled with sympathy and love. She stroked the back of his head. He closed his eyes listening to her heartbeat.

&&&&&&

Sunlight creeped through thew window in the living room. Angel tried to get closer to Faith, in his sleep he struggled to, but couldn't he felt like he was too far away. He felt empty, hollow, alone. He whimpered, his breathing became rampant. He woke with a start, Faith awoke soon after and immediately pulled Angel into her arms. She stroked the back of his head.

"Shh, love, shh," she whispered into his ear.

She kissed his forehead, and held him. She tried to comfort him but it failed all attempts were useless.

&&&&&&

Faith walked into the living room and shut the shades. Angel followed her, and stood directly behind her, he eyed two marks on her neck. His mark. She turned around and looked at him, she moved her hair over the bite marks.

She walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea.


End file.
